


will i ever tire of all these expeditions into the unknown?

by turncoats



Category: Apink
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turncoats/pseuds/turncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chorong thinks about parallel universes, but bomi can only think about chorong's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will i ever tire of all these expeditions into the unknown?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212823) by Tongari. 



> an accompanying graphic series may be found here: [here](http://liwayway.co.vu/post/147238082607/none-of-the-pictures-belong-to-me-inspired-by-25).
> 
> p.s., happy birthday michele!!! here's some fluffy chomi for you.
> 
> (very rough and rather short. wrote in the middle of a media lecture.)

bomi always had the habit of staring— at cute puppies being walked while she was on her morning jog, at other people’s food when it arrived earlier than hers in restaurants, at the beautiful purple lilacs that sat at the porch of her next door neighbor (which she noticed reached its summit of beauty especially during spring)— and it was a brand new experience being stared at. 

no matter the fact that chorong’s gaze was so soft and gave off a very gentle vibe, she couldn’t help but feel like ice cream melting under the heat of the sun on the hottest day of summer whenever chorong’s gaze bore on her, mindless or not. it was a brand new experience all in all, being the object of someone’s affection. 

at times like this, bomi likes to think back to how they met in the first place— but it also somehow kind of hurt recalling chorong's red-rimmed eyes and the sound of her sobs. 

while bomi was in the hospital that day to spend time with the children (as a volunteer— so people would always assume that she was a problematic kid who got in trouble a lot, receiving hours as a volunteer as punishment; in reality she simply enjoyed being around the youth like that, since she always thought that she was robbed of hers), chorong was there for reasons she would grow to hate talking about. 

the word “condolence” made her feel sick to the point of vomiting, made her clench her fists to the point of her knuckles stretching out white. when bomi caught chorong a mess of tears on the floor, they exchanged a gaze, and bomi as if magically saw that “condolence” being dictated wasn’t at all what she needed. 

instead, bomi outstretched her arm, offering to help her up; thereafter they would spend the entire day laughing and teasing and acting like children with the actual children in the hospital (but making sure not to give them any false hope towards any better, brighter tomorrow— bomi made sure of that, since she was very well-versed with the situation of most of those children).

“what are you thinking about?” chorong's soft, child-like voice disrupts bomi's thoughts, and bomi blushes in realization that chorong had been staring at her the entire time she was zoning out.

“i'unno,” bomi lowers her head, gaze setting on the cool, caramel mocha frappe she was having. right, they were at a coffee shop— usually she'd get an americano, but she was in the mood for something sweet today. 

“wanna know what i'm thinking about?” chorong whispers, resting her chin above her arms, attempting to be at least in the younger girl's line of vision.

bomi hesitates, gives her a look before she nods, “what are you thinking?”

“there are universes out there...” chorong pauses, and bomi isn't sure if it's to make her statement more dramatic, or if she's thinking. “where you and i never met.”

“... i think you've had enough coffee for today.” bomi jokes, but chorong is completely serious.

“a universe where my dad didn't die on that day,” a sigh, “a universe where you don't occasionally go to the hospital to volunteer.”

a long pause ensues between the two of them— the soft, jazzy music drowns out their silence, at least. chorong takes a sip of her brewed coffee, and mutters thereafter, “probably a universe or two where we don't fall in love.”

bomi's expression drops. it's childish, but she whines, dropping her head on the table. “don't say that! hey, are you breaking up with me right now?!”

“no,” chorong remains unfazed, “i was just thinking that i'm pretty lucky since this very conscience of mine was put in this universe where i get to meet you.”

bomi was craving for something sweet, and chorong provided. her sweetness goes unrivaled, even by the sugary whipped cream her coffee is topped off with.

“chorong,” bomi's voice is weak, unlike her usual tone, “do you think a universe out there exists where i act a little less like an idiot? or one where i know how to play a guitar?” she regains her playfulness in a snap. chorong could only laugh at her statement.

“probably.” 

“a universe where we grow up knowing each other?” bomi scoops up the whipped cream using her straw, sliding it across her tongue thereafter. the sugar melts into her tongue. the entire time, her gaze is on chorong.

“the thought of it is nice.” chorong promptly replies. it's this innocence of bomi she enjoys the most; it's what makes her heart flutter no matter what.

“a universe where you'd let me do more than hold your hand?” bomi prods her jut lips with one end of the straw, “a kiss, maybe?”

a light crimson creeps on the older girl’s cheeks— a sign of weakness which she only barely ever shows. her lips wrap around the straw of her drink, only to realize that only ice cubes were left in that plastic cup. she looks elsewhere— anywhere else but bomi’s teasing gaze. mindlessly, she starts chewing on the plastic; a habit of hers which bomi found absolutely adorable. 

bomi’s fingers curl around chorong’s now empty plastic cup, raking it away, leaving the straw stuck in between her girlfriend’s teeth. this finally makes chorong look at her; they consider each other, wordlessly so, for a few moments and both girls let out a hearty giggle thereafter. “it’s in this universe.” chorong utters through her still grit teeth.

“p-pardon?” bomi chokes on the coffee which was passing through her throat at that moment, and her eyes widen a size that chorong swears she’s never seen before. “now?” chorong sees her girlfriend’s eyes are shining. she also notices the hint of whipped cream left on the corner of her upper lip— it’s endearing, she thinks. little does she know, bomi did that on purpose.

“no,” chorong whispers, and bomi’s lips relax into a slight frown, “but in this universe, in this lifetime.” she reaches over and wipes the whipped cream dabbed on the other girl’s lip, licking it off of her finger thereafter.

bomi nods, though her frown remains. she was always childish about this, chorong knows, but she also know that bomi is at least patient enough to wait. “don’t give me that look,” chorong warns, brows knitting together.

bomi’s lips finally turns upwards, into the opposite of a frown. “i don’t mind. even if i have to chase you through all the other lifetimes, park chorong. i’ll make sure that my lips at least know what it feels like to be against yours.” 

chorong blushes harder— she’s never felt this vulnerable before. silence overcomes the two as they both share a corresponding lifetime in their imaginations; one where bomi is in chorong’s arms, and chorong is in bomi’s, and their lips are meeting for the very first time.


End file.
